


三 05

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 大平祥生×川尻莲×鹤房汐恩（含房子大）
Kudos: 2





	三 05

『Shosei&Ren』

大平祥生远远的就看到了亮着灯的别墅，他判断出那灯光是来自客厅的，隔着橘色的窗帘不太真切。

玄关的灯开着，像是特意为自己留的。大平祥生笑着从包里翻出备用钥匙，插进了锁孔里。

一进门就是满室旖旎的雪莲幽香。

电视屏幕上闪着光，声音调到几乎听不见的程度。而屏幕前的沙发上川尻莲正裹着一条灰色的毯子缩成一团，只留下银色的的顺毛，软软的贴在头上。

似乎是被开门的声音惊扰，他双眼迷蒙地寻着声音朝大平祥生看去。

迅速的捕捉到了空气中慢慢发散开来的奶香。

“祥生？”他含着嗓子开口，带着倦意和情欲，软糯中又似乎掺杂着些许可爱的性感，“你回来了啊。”

他自然地张开了双臂等待一个拥抱，过程中甚至都没有睁开他的双眼，整个身心都完全的信赖着对方。

“怎么不去房间里？”大平祥生把人搂紧怀里，嗅着对方后颈的腺体，轻柔地将自己的气息包裹住对方。

“因为要等祥生回家。”川尻莲笑着钻进大平祥生的颈间，亲昵地蹭了蹭，是少有的撒娇。

“祥生身上有其他人的味道哦。”

发情期的人对信息素格外的敏感，川尻莲一下子就嗅出了不属于大平祥生的气息，他只是陈述一个带着孩子气的事实，却让大平祥生僵硬了瞬间。

“也许是和学生会的人待久了吧。”他很快恢复了平静。

“谁知道呢，毕竟祥生可是很受欢迎的啊。”川尻莲懒着身子搂住大平祥生的脖子，抬头去啃咬对方的喉结，“是柠檬红茶的味道，一定是个文静的omega吧？”

大平祥生享受着对方小猫似的啄吻，顺着川尻莲的姿势将人抱起，“这个时候还在想别人，我可是要吃醋的哦。”

以公主抱的姿势将人带进卧室，轻轻的放到床上，大平祥生刚想起身开灯，立马被川尻莲勾着贴到了他身上。

“祥生不觉得这个样子很有氛围吗？”

卧室的门半开着，外面客厅的光钻了一半进来，电视屏幕播着不知道的节目，暧昧而温馨。

“哼嗯~”川尻莲扭动着身子，顿时散发出更为浓郁的香味，他凑到大平祥生耳边，“下面都湿透了哦。”

性感而又调皮地发出了邀请。

棉质的居家服被揉开，露出精致的锁骨和胸前大片的肌肤，因为alpha的触碰而完全陷入情欲，川尻莲急切地攀上大平祥生的身体，手脚并用，将对方紧紧地缠绕在自己的身体里。

“嗯……乳头想要被祥生亲亲。”发情期的川尻莲意外的黏人与诚实，说着就挺起胸膛凑近对方，将自己送到对方口边。

“这样的话是跟谁学的啊……”大平祥生咬上那柔软还未挺立的乳首，另外两只手熟练地抚摸着对方的躯体，引得身下的人娇喘连连。

“啊啊～好舒服，另一边也要——”川尻莲软着声音发出一声又一声轻吟，整个人化成了一滩春水，一边催促着对方一边颤抖着逃避过多的快感。

大平祥生对于这样狡黠的川尻莲完全无法，只能尽心地侍奉着对方的两抹艳红，任由身下的人扭得欢快。

“别咬得太重了啊祥生，嗯轻点哈啊，祥生……”

简直浪的飞起。

大平祥生眼里氤氲着烈火，有些发狠地拧了一把对方的乳粒。

“啊啊！好疼！”

川尻莲这才惊呼一声睁开了双眼，泛着雾气的瞳仁无辜中带着娇嗔，似乎在询问为什么突然变得粗暴起来。

“抱歉，一时没控制住。”大平祥生说着又去亲吻对方的肚脐，湿软的舌头围绕着那一圈留下淡淡的吻痕，很快让川尻莲重新沉溺于快感之中。

“祥生……下面嗯帮帮我，好难受……”

双腿夹着对方的身体蹭动着，和喜欢的alpha摩擦的快感简直欲罢不能。

“莲想要我怎么帮你呢？”大平祥生拉川尻莲的裤子，隔着内裤抚弄着对方的性器，两个人做过太多次，他完全知道如何吊着对方换取更多的好处。

只是隔靴止痒的安慰对于发情期的omega无疑是一种折磨，川尻莲软着手去抓对方的手腕，想要把那双给自己带来快乐的手带到应该去的地方。

“后面流了好多水，已经完全忍耐不住了哦。”他说着将对方的手带到自己的后穴，“看呐，因为祥生变得黏糊糊的……”

大平祥生顺着对方的牵引朝湿润的穴口探进一根手指，几乎是立刻就被吞了进去，内里的媚肉蠕动着想要更多。

“想要我怎么做？”他单用一根手指在里面搅动，泛出更多蜜液，“要好好说出来才行。”

“啊啊……想要……”川尻莲顺着那根手指抬起臀部，想要吃的更多，却奈何大平祥生完全没有继续的想法，急得他发出了奶猫似的哭叫。

“想要祥生进来，填满我……”他难耐地黏紧了身上的人，“想要在里面，更激烈一点啊——”

三根手指一齐进入，直直地朝着敏感点擦过，川尻莲几乎是颤抖着射了出来。

“这样就交代了。”大平祥生感受着里面持续的紧缩，不由得失笑，“莲的意识不够坚定哦。”

“还不是因为祥生故意吊着我，把身体都撩了个遍就是不给我……”射过一次的川尻莲稍微缓解了发情的症状，一边难为情却还是抬高了音量为自己正名。

“是我的错是我的错……”大平祥生识时务地示弱，随后将自己的性器抵到湿软的穴口，轻轻探进一个头，“那么为了补偿我的莲——”

“我开动了！”

说着猛烈地抽插了起来。

“不要这么突然啊！”川尻莲被毫无征兆的撞击搞得无措起来，只好抓住身下的床单承受对方的攻势，发出的声也逐渐丢了矜持。

“啊~顶到了！”最容易获得快感的地方被狠狠地撞到，川尻莲随着对方的动作蜷起了脚趾，整个身体都浮上了粉红。

“嗯嗯……再进去一点？”他起身抱紧了大平祥生，就着两人插入的姿势变成了骑乘的上位，顿时嵌在体内的性器进到了更深的地方。

两个人同时发出一高一低的喘息，都从这更深入的交合获得了快意。

“莲可真是乱来，差点直接就进到生殖腔了。”大平祥生按着对方的腰狠狠地顶了几下，听着川尻莲高亢的浪叫，有些气愤对方的不知轻重，“真的一下子就进去了会裂开的哦，莲到底知不知道啊。”

“不能仗着发情期，就做这么危险的事情啊。”

“因为……”川尻莲被他顶的正舒服，整个人都软软地趴在对方身上，随着下身的动作颠簸着，“因为我想让祥生舒服嘛。”

他的声音软软的带着示弱的讨好，又看准了大平祥生舍不得生他的气，完全是一副恃宠而骄的态度。

“真是……”

大平祥生彻底拿人没辙，只能对着川尻莲最喜欢的地方好好地犒劳一番。

“啊啊不，不要一直撞那里！”立马得到了川尻莲的抗议，“嗯好过分，太舒服了好难过，太激烈了啊……”

最敏感的地方被连续撞击，猛烈的快感一直延续着，反而让川尻莲产生了要被干坏的错觉，终于收起了从容的姿态，被大平祥生所主导。

“不收拾你一下嗯还真是不会好好听话。”

大平祥生保持着胯部的顶弄，死死地抓住对方的腰身，不让对方动弹，偶尔一两下顶到没有开放的生殖腔，引得川尻莲更加的缩紧了内壁。

“啊啊我错了，祥生轻一点，不要一直这么激烈，受不了了呜呜呜……”川尻莲忍不住哭叫着求饶，随着对方的操弄抽泣着，“祥生……我真的不行了，里面好涨，呜呜呜要被操开了！”

“那不是正合你意吗？刚刚坐上来的时候可没见你这样，现在知道害怕了？”大平祥生难得的对于对方的求饶充耳不闻，不知轻重的omega，就应该好好教训一下。

“我错了真的，以后不会这么冲动了，祥生轻一点吧？”

下体因为激烈的交合变得黏黏糊糊，随着对方抽插的动作发出暧昧的水声，以及肉体碰撞的声音，两者无不刺激着川尻莲的神经，他几乎是尖叫着承受这样的性爱，内里的腔口变得酸软，被一点点慢慢的操开。

“饶了我吧祥生……真的已经不行了。”川尻莲几乎喘不上起来，腔口被打开的过程在痛苦和快感中僵持，有一种会被对方就这样的捅穿的错乱感。

“别怕，只是进去而已，不会成结的。”大平祥生安抚着怀里的人，轻声细语的在他耳边哄着，然后坚定地破开了腔口，顶了进去。

“不！好疼！”

川尻莲哭叫着，双手在对方宽阔的肩胛抓出一道又一道红痕，大平祥生体贴的没有再动，直到对方缓和过来，才吻了吻对方的侧颈。

“真乖。”

随后一改之前的激烈，轻轻的向上顶弄着。

“嗯啊……好疼，祥生好疼。”

川尻莲却只反复着这一句。他们之前也不是没有进到生殖腔的经历，但毕竟是没有被完全标记的omega，每一次生殖腔的打开都无疑是一次破处，只有满腔的爱意来缓和这样的疼痛。

“马上就不疼了，我轻轻的，好吗？”

腔内的软肉敏感度更胜一筹，不多时川尻莲就食髓知味，摒弃了痛觉，开始哼哼唧唧起来。

“有感觉了么？”大平祥生稍微加大了力道，没有得到抵抗之后才拥住了对方继续。

“不要太激烈了，就这样……”哭过的嗓子瓮瓮的，川尻莲抱着对方，已经有了一点疲倦。

“好，就这样温和的结束吧。”

大平祥生笑着去揉对方的头发，果然没有再变化自己的力度，一下又一下地撞进对方的生殖腔里。

“祥生……”

等到大平祥生的性器一弹一弹的有了射精欲的时候，川尻莲突然自发地夹紧了对方的肉器。

“嗯？”

“标记我吧？”

“说什么呢……”大平祥生想要含糊过去。

“我说，祥生在我的里面成结，彻底的标记我吧。”

时间有那么一瞬间的沉寂，大平祥生快速的抽插了数十下，还是不顾对方的挽留从生殖腔退了出来，他凑过去咬川尻莲的腺体想要留下短暂的标记，却被冷着脸躲了过去。

“莲……”

第一次两人做完之后没有浓情蜜意，交缠在一起的信息素因为没有到最后一步而慢慢的区分开来，川尻莲哆嗦着从大平祥生身上下来，翻身盖上了被子，缩在床的另一边。

“我只是觉得——”

“我知道，不想因为一时冲动标记我，想要等到稳定之后给我一个看得见的永远。”

川尻莲不耐地打断了大平祥生的话。

“我是已经成年人了，祥生也要到20代了吧。明明已经是有判断能力可以做主的年龄了，为什么要犹豫呢？”

“祥生不相信自己吗？还是其实根本就没有打算要标记我？”

大平祥生顿时哑口无言。

“为什么这么说？”

连他自己都没有察觉到的紧张与恐惧。

“kiss……”川尻莲的声音染上了些不知名的情愫，“我们已经多久没有接吻过了？”

“祥生自己想想吧，没有人是瞎子，有些事情我不追问是不想让你有压力，但不代表我不介意。”

“今天祥生睡客厅吧。我累了，晚安。”

川尻莲说着将被子拉过了头顶，不再理会欲言又止的大平祥生。

TBC


End file.
